


Shower Shenanigans

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Showers, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: The shower shenanigans that lead to Even having a boner in English class.





	

Shower Shenanigans

**Monday, 7:00**

Isak wakes up to a warm body wrapped around him, his phone buzzing on the floor next to him. He flings an arm out to grab it and silence his alarm. 

When Isak rolls back towards Even, Even shifts and wraps his arms around Isak more tightly, nuzzling his face into Isak’s temple. 

“Morning,” Even whispers, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips. 

“Morning,” Isak whispers back, not wanting to break the peaceful quiet of the early air. 

Even watches Isak for a moment, thumb tracing over his cheek as he smiles at Isak. Isak only feels a little self-conscious with all of Even’s attention on him now after spending an entire weekend (!!) with him constantly. Most of that time was spent just like this, wrapped up together in their own little universe, too. 

Isak takes a deep breath then wrinkles his nose as he inhales the stale stench in the room.

“It smells like…sex in here,” Isak laughs, face still contorted in slight disgust.

Even laughs, head lolling back as he hand slips down Isak’s side. “Wonder why that could be.”

Isak glares at Even, playfully smacking him in the shoulder. “Hey, we did _not_ have _sex.”_

“Not yet,” Even says, rolling on top of Isak and pinning him down, fingers lacing and Even traps Isak against the mattress. 

Isak’s heart immediately starts racing and he searches Even’s face for more to his comment. Even smirks at Isak, clearly relishing in the look of slight panic on Isak’s face. 

“Everything at your pace, man of my dreams,” Even says, leaning down to kiss the concern off Isak’s face. 

After a moment of slow kisses, Isak breaks away to muse, “Showering would probably be a good idea before school.”

“Okay,” Even says, rolling off Isak so he can get up. 

Isak crawls out of bed, part of him aching to just lay down with Even again and spend yet another lazy day together, cozy in his bed. Even follows Isak out of bed towards the door, which makes Isak stop and stare at him.

“What?” Even asks with a shrug. “You said showering is a good idea. I agree.”

“Yeah, but…that wasn’t like, an _invitation,”_ Isak says, hearing the indignant tone in his voice and mentally cringing.

Even just gives him that stupid eyebrow raise of his and pecks him on the lips. “I’m making it one. Save water and all that.”

Even then opens the bedroom door and waltzes to the bathroom. Isak stares after him, already knowing that he’d never make any choice that would lead him to not spending time with Even. Even if that meant he was going to _shower_ with him.

Showering, to Isak, had always been viewed as a solidary act. Sure, he’d seen, rather, _heard,_ Eskild take a lucky man into the shower with him on occasion, but it wasn’t something Isak ever imagined himself doing, with a guy or a girl.

When Isak gets to the bathroom, Even’s already started the hot water and set out two towels. Isak closes the door, eyes not leaving Even as Even catches his gaze and smiles, fingers already hooking in his briefs. Then just like that, Even’s naked and nodding towards the shower. 

Isak swallows the lump forming in his throat, reaching down and adjusting himself as he’s already reacting to the sight of naked Even, despite his apprehensions about the current situation. He finally hits _fuck it,_ and drops his boxers and joins Even in the shower. 

Even grins brightly as Isak steps in and immediately goes to kiss him. Isak, unable to do or think anything else when Even’s lips are on his, kisses him back. Their skin is slick from the warm water and they slide together in a delicious way that’s incredibly hot. The steam around them doesn’t hurt, either. 

“I want you,” Even breathes, nose brushing against Isak’s as he holds Isak’s face in his hands. “Please.”

It’s then that Isak realizes Even’s hard against his hip, breath shallow and needy already. Isak feels desire and a little bit of anxiety curl in his stomach. 

He wants Even, too, obviously, but there’s something about the way Even’s looking at him and his tone that makes Isak thinks he means more than a blowjob or the other… _non penetrative_ ways they’ve gotten each other off so far. 

“I…” Isak starts to say, stopping when he realizes he doesn’t really know what to say.

Even recognizes that Isak is hesitant and his posture and expression change immediately from sex panther to concerned boyfriend. 

“Talk to me,” Even says. 

“I’m not…I don’t think I’m ready for sex,” Isak blurts. “Like…full on sex.”

“Okay,” Even says, a soft smile curling on his lips. “Like I said before, we’re not going to jump into that realm of our relationship until you’re ready.”

Isak sighs in relief, drawing Even in for a kiss. 

“We’ve kind of rushed into other sexual things, but I’m not going to assume that just because you’re comfortable with what we’ve done so far it means you’re ready for everything. Sex is a big deal, Isak. I respect that you want to wait until you feel ready,” Even says.

“Thank you,” Isak says, blushing and looking down.

“And just because you were okay with all that this weekend, doesn’t mean we have to always do that. You have a right to tell me no at anytime. Just because we’ve done it once doesn’t mean you can’t tell me you don’t want it some other time,” Even explains.

“You’re very open and…understanding about all of this,” Isak points out, looking at Even again.

Even shrugs. “I like clear boundaries. I don’t want any assumptions when it comes to sex. Sex should be fun and can be a beautiful and emotional experience, when with the right person. I want you to feel comfortable talking about it with me.” 

“I want to do it with you,” Isak says, sincere. “I just…like you said, I want to wait a bit until I know I’m ready for that. I’ve never…I’ve never had sex with anyone before. Before Friday, I’d never even had a real blowjob.”

“Well I’m honored I get to be the first,” Even says. 

“I want you to be my first for everything,” Isak says, suddenly shy again, looking down.

Even doesn’t respond, just brushes his fingers across Isak’s cheek and kisses him, leaning down to reach his mouth. Isak kisses him back, wrapping his arm around Even’s neck. 

It comes back to him then, that they’re standing in the shower together on Monday morning, meant to be getting ready for school. But, at the same time, Even’s still pressing his hardening cock to Isak’s thigh, although a little less purposefully. 

Isak hasn’t gone soft, either, and he figures they better make the most of this, and quick so they’re not late. 

Isak reaches down to grip Even in his hand, the water making the glide hot and smooth. Even gasps into Isak’s mouth, kissing him more forcefully as his fingers curl in the back on his hair. 

They kiss as Isak works his hand over Even, tongues teasing into each other’s mouths until Even slows and pulls back.

“I have an idea to make this go faster,” Even says, taking Isak in his hand and then knocking Isak’s hand off of himself. 

He takes them both in one of his large hands, stroking them together and it’s hot. Isak moans, relishing in the feeling of Even’s length pressed hot and pulsing next to his own and Even works them both over, pace getting faster. 

The water rains down on them, warming their already hot skin and causing water droplets to cling to their hair and eyelashes and snake down their chests and backs. 

Isak knows he’s not going to last, knows he can’t. Even begins kissing him again, and Isak can tell by the way he’s panting into his mouth that he’s not going to last much longer either. 

As if on cue, Even twists his wrist just right and Isak can’t even shout a warning before he’s coming, spunk shooting down Even’s arm and hand. Even follows almost a second later, moaning against Isak’s lips as his come paints Isak’s thigh and Even’s hand. 

Isak hisses as Even continues to pump them, so Even finally pulls his hand back, admiring the mess they’ve left on it that the water hasn’t washed away. Even’s about to stick his hand back under the spray, but Isak catches his wrist in a moment of bold curiosity. 

Even watches Isak intently as he brings Even’s hand to his mouth and closes his lips over his thumb first, tasting the mix of come he finds there. Even’s mouth falls open in a soft gasp, eyes fluttering closed as Isak works his tongue over the digit, sucking thoroughly. 

He pulls off with a pop, exchanging Even’s thumb for his pointer finger. He sucks this digit down as well, though this time he doesn’t swallow immediately. 

Instead, he releases Even’s finger and opens his mouth, as if to proudly show Even what he’s done. Even doesn’t hesitate before lunging forward and capturing Isak’s lips with his own, tongue meeting Isak’s immediately. 

It really shouldn’t be as hot and satisfying as it is, making out with a mix of come on their tongues, but in this moment, it’s everything. 

When they’ve finally swallowed all of the taste and are properly satiated, Even pulls back to grab a bottle of shampoo. 

“This one has a lilac scent,” Even says, grinning at Isak.

“It’s also Noora’s,” Isak says, matter-of-factly, but Even just shakes his head. 

“She won’t mind,” Even says, pouring some into his hands and then working it into Isak’s hair. “I think it will suit you.”

Isak tries to look annoyed, but Even just smiles at him adoringly, making him think he probably just looks like a disgruntled kitten.

They continue to wash each other, hand picking different scents from the wide selection provided by Isak’s room mates. Isak’s favorite choice was Eskild’s orange scented body wash he used on Even to clean him _everywhere_. 

They turn off the water and dry off quickly and in relative silence, finally recognizing that they are going to be very late if they don’t get dressed and out the door in the next minute. 

They make it to the bus on time, and even though Isak would love to be able to pass the ride kissing Even, he knows he’s not ready for that yet. But instead, they sit pressed together talking softly, lost in their own little universe again and it’s nice. Baby steps. 

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist...I had to imagine what led Even to get a boner in class and this is just one of the many things my dirty mind came up with. 
> 
> feedback is always welcomed :)


End file.
